particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Party of Dolgova
Dolgavas Pārdomātas Republika (Dolgava) 00:31, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Democratic Party of Dolgava The Democratic Party of Dolgava is a political party within the Dolgavas Pārdomātas Republika (Dolgava). It is based on the principles of Liberal democracy. The abreviation of the party is DPD. Early History The Democratic Party of Dolgava has been founded by famous politician Mindaugas, who became the first leader of the political party in May 3131. As soon as the party was formed Mindaugas has proposed several bills and initiated several discussions within the parliament of Dolgavas Pārdomātas Republika (Dolgava) - the Saeima. As of May 3131 the Democratic Party of Dolgava does not have any parliamentary representation within Saeima of the Dolgavas Pārdomātas Republika (Dolgava). The largest and sole party within the Saeima is the Progressive Green Party, which holds all 299 seats in the parliament. Symbols The Democratic Party of Dolgava is represented by an achor, which is the translated name of the capital city Enkure. The achor represents the core values of the party, which shall be anchored within democratic principles. It also indicates, that the party does support certain Leftist and Rightist ideologies, but maintains a Center political platform. Furthermore, the anchor is meant to be as a symbol for the traditionally strong fishery and shipping industries of the country. 1st Congress of the Democratic Party of Dolgova The 1st Congress of the Democratic Party of Dolgava was held in May 3131. During the Congress about 300 delagates of the DPD came together to agree on the political patform of the party, as well as elect a governing body and leader of the party. Mindaugas was chosen to become the first Secretary General of the Democratic Party of Dolgava. He received 176 out 300 votes, far ahead of his other two competitors - Daumantas with 70 votes and Antanas Smetona with 54 votes. The 1st Congress also voted in favor of creating a shadow cabinet, which would mirror the current political issues in the country and propose alterantives to the Government led by the Progressive Green Party. It features both rivals of Mindaugas and 11 other prominent persons. Interestingly, none of the leading figures within the DPD is female. This might have long-term consequences for the electoral success of the party as it would not be able to reach out and appeal to female voters in Dolgova. Political views The DPD espouses the most economic liberal ideas. The main goal is the creation of jobs by creating incentives for private investments. This shall be achieved, among other measures, through reduced bureaucracy, privatisation, deregulation, through removal of subsidies, and reform of collective bargaining. The national debt shall be reduced. The party supports globalisation. In the tax policy a simple tax code is called for. The party supports a bracket income tax system, as opposed to the current 'linear' system, and, in the long-term a flat tax. Through tax cuts, the purchasing power of employees will be increased and the economy will be stimulated. Under the slogan "As much government as necessary, as little government as possible," the DPD tries to limit the state involvement in the life of the individual as far as possible. The unifying stance for them is the idea of "creating and maintaining the freedom of individuals". The DPD shall assist the current Government and parliamentary parties in accordance to its political views and program, with the aim to increase the overall democratic rights of the common citizen and allow it to flourish within Dolgava. Representation of the DPD The DPD does not have any parliamentary represenation in the country, nor does it have any regional represenatation (as of June 3131), however, there are several regional branches of the party, creating a foundation for the party to become a key political player in the country. The 1st Congress of the Democratic Party of Dolgova indicated, that the 300 Congress delegates represented all five regions of the country, with 60 delegates from each region. Proposed bills and debates The DPD has been very active in proposing bills and encouraging far-reaching political debates in Dolgova. Even thoihg the political party does no have any parliamentary represenation, its members are most active in seeking consensus on various issues. Early parliamentary elections The DPD has proposed a bill, which - if adopted - would result in early parliamentary elections, ahead of the sheduled ones in June 3133. The proposal requires the support from the Progressive Green Party, which is the sole political party in the parliament. The proposed bill has been accepted and enacted with a unanimous vote of 299 out of 299 in the national parliament of Dolgava the Saeima. Government of National Unity The DPD has also proposed to form a Government, where it would work together with the Progressive Green Party on a power-sharing agreement. The DPD takes particular interest in obtaining the following ministerial positions: Finance, Infrastructure and Finance, Education and Culture, Food and Agriculture, Trade and Industry. These position would allow the DPD to work on the revitalization of the economy of Dolgova. 7 other ministerial posts and the chairmanship of the Government have been proposed to teh Progressive Green Party. The debate has been transformed into a vote and the Progressive Green Party has pledged to support it. Both parties seem eager and willing to work together for the benefit of Dolgava. Changes in the National Budget The DPD has also proposed several changes in the national budget, with limited increase the in the immense national deficit of the country. The DPD has proposed to increase the spending for the Head of State and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs to improve the foreign image of the country, thus attracting more foreign investments and tourists. In order to gain more tax income and combat black marketers, as well as tax evasion, more money has been proposed to the Ministry of Finance and Ministry of Justice. Spending for the important agriculture sector has been proposed to be increase from 2.5 billion DLD (Dolgovas Dalderis) to 3.5 billion DLD. To balance out the increase in spending, the DPD has proposed to decrease the national defense budget from 10 billion to 9 billion DLD. The proposed bill has been accepted and enacted with a unanimous vote of 299 out of 299 in the national parliament of Dolgava the Saeima. Reforms of the Tax system The DPD has also proposed a fair tax system, which would feature an income tax rate from 1% to 49%. It is balanced out between low and middle class incomes and high income, with more than 100'000 DLD per annum. Proposed Tax Reform The proposed bill has been accepted and enacted with a unanimous vote of 299 out of 299 in the national parliament of Dolgava the Saeima. Cooperation with other political parties in Dolgova The DPD is looking forward to cooperate with other political parties in Dolgova, however as of June 3131 there is only one active political party, namely the Progressive Green Party, which holds supreme power in the parliament with 299 out 299 seats. It also dominate the Government, as well as the Head of State. Early elections in January 3132 The DPD has come to an agreement with the main political party of Dolgava to hold snap elections in January 3132. This will be the first time the DPD participates in national elections since the creation of the party in May 3131. Further Plans of the DPD The DPD plans to work together with all political parties within Dolgova and does not seek political confrontation, merely a platform for the implementation of fair and and open political and economic reforms, as well as social reforms, which would improve the living standards of the people of Dolgova. However, a certain degree of political representation in the parliament and Government are a core pre-condition to achieve all set goals. Category:Dolgavas Pārdomātas Republika (Dolgava)